Adiós, amor, adiós
by Dawn Thief
Summary: Cuando Carlos deja a Jill en la capilla, luego del ataque de Nemesis, alguien más se encontrara con ella. Los había estado vigilando, cazando. Ella era la presa, él un depredador hambriento. ¿Quien diria que sus labios tuvieran un sabor tan dulce?


**Bueno, esta historia es un Jill x Nikolai... si, no es un Jill x Carlos, o un Jill x Chris... es un Jill x Nikolai, el tipo malo y medio psicopata que desaparecio despues del RE3, que era desde el principio nos hizo sospechar más que la musica de la comisaria.**

 **Hablando de musica, escribi este fic con dos canciones... Infierno Vip y Adios Amor, ambas de Caramelos de Cianuro, recomendaria que lo leyeran con la segunda, porque me parece que es la más acorde.**

* * *

Nikolai Zinoviev vigilo a Carlos durante todo el tiempo que estuve dentro de la capilla.

Observo como llevaba cargada en brazos a la mujer herida por el Nemesis, con bastante delicadeza, como si se tratara de una muñeca de cristal que pudiese partirse con un mal movimiento. Después, todo lo que sucedió adentro por el tiempo que estuvo le fue un misterio.

Le hervía la sangre el no saber, el que lo trataran como imbécil, no sabía que había sucedido y quería saberlo… eso era parte de su juego de poder y control

Entro en la capilla, viendo a la ex S.T.A.R.S acostada en la mesa donde deberían ir otros objetos.

Se acercó con silencio a donde estaba acostada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabellera castaña despeinada. La falda negra que llevaba, en combinación con la camisa azul cielo dejaban su piel a la vista, Nikolai imagino que llevaba puesto eso por la movilidad que le daba.

Si algo había que admitir sobre esa mujer, además de su valor y determinación, era su belleza. Con la tranquilidad con la estaba acostada sobre la mesa, con los ojos cerrados y una leve capa de sudor recubriendo ciertas partes de su cuerpo… parecía una diosa, un extraño espejismo.

Alejo esos pensamientos lo más que pudo, viendo como la mujer soltaba palabras en susurros que no le llegaban. Se arrodillo, quedando a su altura, en ese momento dejo de hablar y a Nikolai le pareció una pérdida de tiempo total.

Sacó su pistola SIGPRO SP2009, una de sus armas preferidas desde que había empezado a trabajar para Umbrella. Comprobó que tuviera balas, aunque tal vez la necesitara después no podía permitir que siguieran causándole más problemas, luego se encargaría del latino… se le ocurrían mil formas, aunque la que le agrado incluía dejarlo sin la posibilidad de caminar y una de esas cosas de lengua larga.

Se acercó aún más, posicionando la pistola sobre su frente. Sus labios estaban algo pálidos, pero no dejaban de tener un rosa atractivo. Su piel era tersa, lo comprobó cuando se sacó el guante para sostener su rostro contra el arma… sus labios no dejaban de llamarlo.

Se embobo un momento, dejando el arma caer… esa mujer parecía una diosa, un extraño espejismo.

Nikolai las prefería las castañas, un punto en favor de esa mujer.  
No era su misión asesinarla, otro punto a su favor.  
Debería estar en otro lado. Sus labios le llamaban. Otro punto en su… Espera ¿Qué?

¿Qué demonios acababa de pensar?, era… sus labios se veían realmente hermosos.

Era un soldado, experto en manejar armas, en controlar sus instintos para actuar en situaciones de peligro extremo… sus labios lo llamaban.

Aparto el arma un poco más, tomando con delicadeza el rostro de la mujer entre sus manos, hizo que volteara a verlo. Se acercó, haciendo que compartieran el mismo aire caliente, viendo sus ojos mientras se entreabrían de repente… eran de un color verde reluciente.

Escucho las palpitaciones… _Pum, pum, pum…_ una detrás de otras, en una música rítmica e hipnotizaste.

Sus labios le estaban llamando… no podía soportarlo.

Estaba encantado con el color de sus ojos, con el calor que compartían, con su apariencia de misterio, con su fuerza de guerrera.

Se acercó aún más, quedando a pocos milímetros de ella, tocando levemente su nariz con la suya, escuchando su respiración.

No pudo contenerse.

Toco los labios de ella con los suyos, primero con paciencia. Empezó a devorarlos en segundos, deleitándose con su forma. Pequeños mordiscos, lamidas… quería más, obtendría más.  
A pesar de estar semi dormida continuaba luchando, al peliblanco le costó un poco, pero logro introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de la castaña.

Estaba deleitándose, explorando cada lugar, sintiendo su sabor, jugueteando. Entrelazo sus dedos con la despeinada cabellera castaña, sintiendo la suavidad de las hebras de su cabello, acariciando su cabeza y luego su cuello. Se topó con la espalda y con el borde de la camisa sin mangas.

Se detuvo, separándose de la ex S.T.A.R.S rápidamente, en busca de aire, de volver a encontrar su lógica, de recuperar su cordura o lo que quedara de ella. Un finísimo hilo de saliva los separaba.

De nuevo pudo sentir su respiración, sus palpitaciones… tenía los ojos cerrados, como si hubiese caído inconsciente. Nikolai se relamió los labios, cortando el hilo de saliva que los unía, comprobando que seguía manteniendo el sabor de su boca.

Observo fijamente sus rasgos, sintiéndose arrepentido y confundido de repente… el sabor de su boca, la textura de sus labios, la calidez que desprendía… parecía una diosa, un extraño espejismo.

Palmeo el suelo, buscando su arma. Seguía mirándola, su mano continuaba entre su cabello sedoso. Una minúscula capa de sudor cubría su cuello, sus piernas, su… la piel del pecho, pegándole la camisa al cuerpo.

Era demasiada tentación, él era solo un mortal, ¿Cómo soportaba tanto calor?

Seguía tentándolo… buscando sacar lo peor de él. Miro su blusa, centrando toda su atención en los pliegues.

El cabello como de muñeca, los ojos que solo había visto por un segundo, esa maldita camisa sin mangas.

Todo tenía que ser falso… su pelo, sus ojos, el color cielo de su camisa… estaba seguro de que tenían que ser falsos… era un demonio, su demonio personal, seguro tenía su propio reino, esperando por él.

Se llama Jill Valentine, eso le dijo al ingenuo de Oliveira… ese nombre no le quedaba, de seguro era falso.

Encontró el arma por fin, podría acabar su trabajo, dispararle en la nuca o en el pecho y esperar ahí mismo a que volviera el latino. Esconderse en la oscuridad y dispararle, sería muy fácil, aunque torturarlo era una idea mucho más atractivo.

Alzó el arma, obligando a su otra mano a soltarle el cabello. Apunto directo a su sien, viendo como el cañón se hundía levemente en la piel, si estuviera despierta le dolería y gritaría… dejo de hacer tanta fuerza, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud, trataba de calmar su respiración… Su corazón estaba como loco, palpitando a mil por hora.

Le hizo daño por un segundo, obligándose a bajar la fuerza con la que presionaba el arma, le iba a dejar una marca.

¿Pero qué demonios le importaba dañarla? ¿Porque diablos no había disparado?... Tal vez era el embrujo de sus labios, o el color verde de sus ojos lo habían hechizado. Estaba hecho un desastre, ella lo había hecho.

Quería más, se le antojaba más… deseaba poseerla con la misma fuerza que había querido matarla.

Era furia, lujuria y exceso… ¿Cómo era capaz de salir ileso?

Eso beso… Maldición, había sido demasiado poco, demasiado tarde en su vida… tal vez un par de años atrás lo hubiese convencido de todo, pero ahora no… ahora ella era la presa y el un depredador hambriento.

La mayoría, sino es que todos sus hombres murieron… lucharon, pelearon y al final fue muy simple, algo que ocurre siempre y a cada segundo: Después del último aliento se detiene un corazón.

Soltó completamente su cabeza, dejándola acostada sobre la mesa, casi como la encontró. Su pensamiento impulsivo se había roto casi por completo, ya no había nada que los uniera.

No iba a matarla, solo iba a irse justo como llegó a ese maldito lugar, iba a marcharse de la ciudad.

Normalmente mantenía cierto ritual para sus parejas… pero esta vez no, solo le había arrancado un beso, había sido fantástico, pero no… Esta vez no habría último beso, no estaba para eso; al menos no era el momento.

Casi podía ver su reflejo aun agachado, mordiendo y deleitándose con sus labios, explorando su boca con su lengua, olvidando que estaba en un lugar como ese, era como un espejo… tenía que irse, aunque no quisiera darle la espalda a ese espejo.

De que valía tenerla tan cerca, tan jodidamente lejos… maldición, ¿Qué podría perder?

Estaba a unos pasos de la puerta, se volvió con brusquedad, corrió el pequeño pasillo y se colocó de rodilla. La beso de nuevo, probando por un fugaz instante sus labios, de nuevo… Solo regreso durante un segundo, dándole una sorpresa… su apetito no volvería a repetirse con esa mujer, el deseo no se recalienta.

Ya estaba afuera de la capilla cuando volteo a verla, sostuvo la puerta entre sus manos. Mirándola de reojo por última vez.

Se dio cuenta de que enfrentar esas extrañas sensaciones era lo que iba a hacer después, trataría de matar a Carlos Oliveira, pero ella… de alguna forma esperaba una fantasía de amor de muerte natural. Haría como si solo la hubiese visto una vez.

… Adiós, amor, adiós… enfrentar los sentimientos es poder decir… Adiós, amor, adiós.

* * *

C **omo cuando quieres escribir un "¿Que pasaria si...? y terminas escribiendo un Nikolai quiere violar a Jill XD.**

 **Bueno, acepto cualquier amenaza de asesinato, alagos, caras de WTF y comentarios de cualquier tipo.**  
 **No esta revisada la historia, porque si la revisaba no la subia, si encuentran algún error me dicen.**


End file.
